Will the Truth Break Our Love Forever?
by Mrs.Seaweedbrain1115
Summary: Jamie, a nice-slash-popular girl, meets the guy of her life. But, will their love last? *Justin Bieber Fanfic* :D
1. The Invitation

**Hey hey hey! This is my first story and please be nice. BTW, I re-did this chapter because of some of the corrections that had to be done. I apologize to those who read my story before the edit. :D I'm new in here, So I will really appreciate your reviews. I do not own ****anything. ****Except for the girl. :P Enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 1

The Invitation

"Each morning I get up, I die a little, can't barely stand on my feet, take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord wha-"

*Ring, Ring, Ring Ring*

I was doing my usual routine, singing in the bed with a brush when I get bored on a Saturday. I'm Jamie Sullivan, I'm 14 years old, and in my school, I'm one of those people who have popular (and bratty) people as their best friends, like Roxy. Roxy is this really mean person to new students, and she always wants everything her way. In short, she's SPOILED. I have other friends too, the normal students. I stay with them when I get pissed off with Roxy. My parents are divorced, so I only have my mom. Anyway, enough about me. Let's just get back to the story. So, I was interrupted because my phone rang, 1 message. Great. Who is it from this time? Maybe it was just those annoying prank messages that I usually receive. But it might've been important so I checked it.

**To: Jamie**

**From: Roxy**

**Hey there sis! The big party of our level will be in my house, on Friday. So, I'm expecting you to be there! Ugh, my mom is such Goody - Goody, she's forcing me to invite all the new students. Their just gonna act like losers. Anyway, hot guys are gonna be there! See ya, sis! *Mwah, Mwah***

Wow, it was from Roxy. I then placed my phone on the table. Ugh, why does she have to be so harsh on new people? I always honestly wished she was never my friend. Anyway, popular and "bratty" people are like that. There's nothing you could do about it. I quickly texted her back.

**To: Roxy**

**From: Jamie**

**Hey! Got your message.. I'll ask my mom okay? See ya tomorrow! *Mwah.***

Okay now. Time to ask my mom… Here I go!

I went to the kitchen.. Realizing she was baking me my favorite snack. Homemade Cookies! Yay!

"Mom, there's gonna be a party on Friday in Roxy's house. She said I "need" to go."

"Sure honey, you'll have to learn how to socialize with others."

"Thanks mom! Love you!" I said as I hugged her.

She replied "Your welcome"

"Can I have the extra cookie dough?"

"Sure sweetie. They're on the mixing bowl right over there"

"Thanks mom"

I went to my room, holding a bowl of my mother's delicious cookie dough, so that I could watch TV in an enjoyable way, But sadly I can't because the cable isn't working… again. So I decided on picking my clothes for Friday since today was already Wednesday. I looked through my closet and surprisingly something fell out. I looked at it with a sad sigh, It was me, my dad and my mom smiling 11 years ago, before they decided to have the divorce they didn't deserve. Sometimes I wonder, how my life could have been if my dad was here right now? Would I be the person I am right now? Will I at least be a little more boyish? And lastly will I have a happy life with a complete family, Instead of feeling all this loneliness that I'm felling because I don't have a dad?

Well, why should I feel bad about this picture? I should be happy right now that I have a very loving and supportive mother who will always be there for me.

So after minutes of going through my crowded closet, I finally found the perfect dress! It was a short, black, tube dress with a thin white belt in the middle. I chose this dress because; it looked good with my black hair. And for the shoes, I chose my black flats. Okay, at least I've done one important task, I'm ready for Friday. Now. What do I do? Oh yeah! I wanna ask what Roxy's wearing.

**To: Roxy**

**From: Jamie**

**Great news! I can go! What are you going to wear? Who exactly are going? Love ya! *Mwah* **

After I texted her, I wondered who was going. That was the last thing I thought of until I closed my eyes.

"Honey, wake up! The cookies are ready!"

Whoa, I fell asleep? I think I fell asleep of being sad about the divorce of my parents. I think I'm one of those people who find it hard to get over those kind of things. So I freshened myself up by washing my face. Excited about eating the cookies of my mom, I ran downstairs. I followed the smell of the newly baked cookies, leading me to the kitchen. I love that smell! Seeing the cookies on a plate, I grabbed one immediately. It was so soft, and warm.

"Thanks for baking the cookies, mom!"

"Your welcome."

"Mom, can I bring this plate to my room?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks mom!"

I brought the plate of cookies to my room. I set the plate on my table, going to my phone. I picked it up and, _Ugh. _Roxy sent me 5 messages. How annoying could she be? I read the messages.

**To: Jamie**

**From: Roxy**

**Oh, I'm just wearing my pink dress worth 200 dollars! I bet I'd be standing out through out the whole party, and one thing that I'm very sure of is that I'd be attracting a lot of hotties!**

Wow, she's boastful. Why would she want another guy? She had 5 boyfriends this year, and they all ended up dumping her because of her bratty attitude.

**To: Jamie**

**From: Roxy**

**Hello? Are you not telling me because you know I'd have better clothes than you? And way more friends than you?**

Okay, she is getting really annoying...

**To: Jamie**

**From: Roxy**

**Umm hello? Are you like dead or something? **

Okay… I have to reply that message...

**To: Roxy**

**From: Jamie**

**Oh, I fell asleep… Sorry sis. Okay that should do... See ya tomorrow! *Mwah***

There that should shut her mouth.

**Sorry won't be updating this story anytime soon, due to lack of time.. School just started. Well, R&R! :D **


	2. A Guy with Brown Hair and Hazel Eyes

**Hey fanfic readers! Sorry, I wasn't able to update in a loooooong time because I have school. So, I hope you like it! **

The Party!

_This chapter takes place on Friday, the day of the party._

I walked to school on a lazy Friday Morning. Then I remembered that it was the party! I was excited until I remembered it was Roxy's party, so she'd be taking ALL of the attention. As I was near the school, I was hoping that I wouldn't see Roxy – yet. But unfortunately as I walked in, I saw Roxy bragging to everyone about how she decorated her house and what food she has and blah blah blah. Not a good way of starting the day.

"Hey Jamie!"

"Hi…"

She was wearing a cheetah printed blouse with purple pants. Wow, what an ugly sense of fashion.

(Sorry to those who like cheetah prints)

"Do you like what I'm wearing? I asked Louie to buy it for me! Isn't it fabulous?"

"Wait – Who's Louie?"

"My boyfriend?" She said, with a "Duh" look.

"Oh, okay."

"So, do you like my outfit?"

"Ummm, yeah?" I said sarcastically.

"Thanks sis!"

Then she turned to her locker, and I ran away as fast as I could before I could be bothered by Roxy – Again. Surprisingly, I bumped in to someone. He has brown (and perfect!) hair, and hazel eyes. I have to admit, he's pretty hot. No, he's not pretty hot. He's TOTALLY hot.

I said "Oh, sorry."

He replied "Its okay."

He then gave me the best smile I've ever seen, and walked away. I haven't seen him before. I think he's a new student.

So the bell rang, and I ran to my History class.

_A few minutes later…_

The Teacher: So class, what is the–

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The Teacher: Goodbye class. Enjoy your weekend.

Oh my gosh, at least it was the last class! Oh, its 3:00! 2 more hours until the party starts. I thought that I better start preparing myself until I run out of time.

_Time passes by, and she's at home already._

"Mom, I'm home!"

I said, while going to her. I then gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"Mom, can you please help me with my hair later?"

"Sure honey."

"Thanks mom!"

So I ran upstairs, took a bath, wore my clothes, and called my mom to help my with my hair. She went upstairs to my room.

"Can you curl it at the ends?"

"Okay."

So she started curling it, time passed by, and it was done!

"Mom, its so nice!"  
"Thank you! Oh, So you think you can dance is on! Put on your make up sweetie. Just let me know when your leaving so I can take you."

"Yes mom, thanks!" I said, while hugging her.

I'm not one of those people who are embarrassed of their parents bringing them to their parties. I love my mom, and I appreciate everything she does for me.

I placed on make up, and I wore a white ribbon head band with my hair. I was finished!

I really looked at myself in the mirror, and I didn't notice, I really, REALLY looked like my mom. I saw her in me. I then smiled, because I was proud to have her as my mom. I got my purse, wore my shoes, turned off the lights and went down to my mom. She was still watching TV, but she was dressed up already.

"Mom, lets leave now!"

She then turned off the TV and looked at me. When she looked at me, a smile formed on her mouth.

"Honey, you look so beautiful!"

"Thanks mom! So c'mon, lets go!"

So we went outside and rode the car.

_On the way to Roxy's house in the car…_

"Mom, maybe you can pick me up at 11:00?"

"Just call me whenever you wanna go home sweetie."

"Okay mom."

So we arrived at Roxy's house. I kissed my mom on the cheek and we both said our goodbyes to each other.

Wow, her house was really big. As in, REALLY big. There were so many people, and cute guys. Anyway, I'm not here because of them. I immediately looked for Alyssa, my other friend. I finally found her in the sea of people!

"Hey Alyssa!"

"Jamie!" She said with a heart warming hug.

"Can I stay with you for the party? I don't wanna be with Roxy."

"Sure."

Then, Roxy took the stage with a big group of girls.

"Hey Everyone! As you all know, this is my house! Its so nice right?" After she said that everyone made awkward silence.

"Ummm, okay? So, our first activity for tonight is called Random Partner! Now I will be explaining the mechanics. This group of girls will be pairing you with one person. When you remove your blindfold, whoever is in front of you is your partner. So, get to know each other! If you are a girl, you will be paired with a guy, and vice-versa. So, Let's start!"

So the group of girls went down to give everyone blindfolds. When I received mine, I wore it. I waited for about a minute until I got paired with someone.

"Okay, so remove your blindfolds!"

When I removed my blindfold, my eyes were kind of blurry. Then when my eyes were clear already, I saw that my partner was that guy with brown hair and hazel eyes! I immediately noticed that I smiled once seeing him.

He said "Oh, its you. "

"Hi."

"Ummm, I'm sorry about the bump this morning."

"Yeah, no problem."

"So, uhhh, I'm Justin Bieber."

"I'm Jamie Sullivan."

"How old are you?"

"14. You?"

"15! "

So we had a conversation about each other, and oh boy, he LOVES pizza.

"Before our dance, who wants to volunteer to sing for us with their partner?"

Justin raised his hand. I gave him a why-did-you-do-that look.

"Pssh. You're a new student. Nobody would even care if you would sing." Roxy said to Justin. Then the crowd of students were saying things like "Let the guy sing!" & "It doesn't matter!". When Roxy said that, I looked at Justin and I saw a look wherein it showed that he was offended.

So finally, the crowd was able to convince Roxy to let Justin and I sing. She called us and he grabbed me by the hand and together we went to the stage.

"Hey, Umm, can I borrow a guitar?" He said.

They handed him an acoustic guitar.

"Hey, uhhh, we'll be singing I'm your by Jason Mraz. I know you all know this song! So lets start!"

After Justin said that, the crowd was cheering and we started singing. Wow, he was really good in singing and playing the guitar! He sang the first verse and I sang the second verse. The crowd was singing along and I could see from their faces that they thought our performance was a crowd pleaser.

After we performed, they were cheering for us. So we went down the stage, and then they started playing songs we could dance to. Justin and I were having so much fun with each other!

_After an hour…_

"Ummm, Jamie?" Roxy called me, interrupting the fun I was having with Justin.

"Justin, wait for a sec."

"Sure."

I ran to Roxy, trying to make the conversation as fast as I could.

Roxy said "Jamie, what are you doing with him? He's a new guy!"

"I don't care Roxy."

"Do you wanna look lame? Do you want people to think of you as a lame popular person hanging out with the new people?"

"Roxy, how other people think of you isn't a matter of life and death."

"Fine then, don't talk to me."  
She then stormed away. I went back to Justin.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh, some stupid problem of Roxy that involves me. Its no biggie, its her problem."

So we continued talking, eating, and dancing. I really enjoyed that night.


End file.
